Un ange fait ses coups en douce
by Darness K. M
Summary: Derek se fait voler sa voiture et est obligé de revenir à Beacon Hills, s'en suit une succession d'événements ou d'annonce déconcertant... mais tout est bien qui finit bien.


Un ange fait ses coups en douce.

Imaginez la surprise de Derek lorsqu'il se réveilla un matin et que sa Camaro chérie avait disparue. Bon, il était loin d'y tenir autant que Stiles tenait à sa Jeep mais ça le foutait quand même en rogne. Il aurait bien suivi l'odeur pour trouver le cambrioleur, problème : il n'y avait aucune odeur.

Faute d'autre chose, il alla au commissariat de police le plus proche pour déclarer sa voiture volée. Trois jours plus tard, un coup de téléphone lui apprit que sa voiture avait été retrouvé à Beacon Hills. Il haussa les sourcils en entendant ça, de toutes les villes qui existent, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard qu'elle se trouve là-bas. Cherchait-on à l'y attirer ?

Évidemment, Derek n'y réfléchit pas plus que ça et y fonça, voulant voir si sa chère amie allait bien. Une fois là-bas, il découvrit qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, coulant des jours heureux avec la Jeep de Stiles sur le parking de lycée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague...

Elle n'avait aucune égratignure, tout était en ordre, à voir comme ça on n'aurait vraiment pas pu deviner une seule seconde qu'elle avait été volé. Il haussa un sourcil, franchement perplexe.

« On commençait à se poser des questions. » Fit une voix derrière lui, Derek porta alors son regard sur Scott qui venait d'arriver. « Stiles se demandait même si tu étais revenu parmi nous, il a laissé la jeep à côté en espérant que tu lui ferais un signe. » Derek soupira.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivé là... » Scott se mit à ses côtés et le regarda franchement.

« Tu devrais aller le voir. » Un silence plana avant que Derek ne réponde.

« Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. » Ce fut au tour de Scott de lâcher un soupir.

« Derek... Tu ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça ! » Derek émit un grognement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, d'accord ? C'est compliqué... J'ai beau l'aimer, ce n'est pas suffisant ! On ne vit pas tous comme toi, Scott. D'amour et d'eau fraîche. J'ai des choses à faire et franchement... je pense qu'il mérite mieux que ça. »

« Qui mérite mieux que ça ? » Derek sursauta, visiblement il était tellement en train de se lamenter sur son sort qu'il n'avait même pas senti Stiles arriver. Une erreur de débutant. Aussi Stiles paraissait tellement innofensif qu'il arrivait à faire baisser sa garde... « Qui est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Stiles avait enchérit, espérant visiblement une réponse qui le conforte dans cet amour qu'il pensait jusque-là non-réciproque. Il avait déprimé au départ de Derek, il se sentait vide mais avait continué à avancer, se disant qu'il reviendrait peut-être un jour. Ou dans le pire des cas, il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

« Stiles... Ce n'est pas possible, entre nous. » Avoua Derek, le cœur lourd.

« Et pourquoi ? Vas-y, donne moi une seule bonne raison pour que ce ne soit pas possible entre nous ! » Le loups le regarda, peiné. Il n'avait pas envie de le rejeter, il s'y sentait juste obligé.

« Il y en a tellement... »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Stiles... » Mais l'humain lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne continue.

« Parce que moi je t'aime, d'accord ?! Ça me tue mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien ! J'en ai marre que tu me fuis comme la peste tout ça à cause de mes sentiments... Je peux rien y changer, ok ? Alors tout ce que je demande pour le moment c'est si tu m'aimes, on verra plus tard pour le reste. Si non, alors soit prêt à quitter Beacon Hills mais cette fois ne jamais y revenir... » Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux, bien entendu il sous-entendait par là qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Ça lui coûtait de lancer cet ultimatum mais Derek ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Il en avait marre de vivre ainsi, dans le doute, entre l'espoir et le désespoir. Il fallait que ce soit clair cette fois.

Derek s'approcha de l'humain, ancrant ses yeux verts dans les siens, semblant le sonder alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il avait l'impression de jouer sa vie sur cette simple décision. C'était probablement le cas, il savait que s'il disait non alors il ne le reverrait jamais et s'il disait oui, il ne pourrait plus jamais le quitter... Stiles le mettait vraiment au pied du mur. Avait-il vraiment le choix au fond ? Il caressa doucement sa joue et vint finalement l'embrasser, essayant d'être ni brusque ni trop tendre non plus. Il n'avait pas envie de ressembler à un marshmallow. C'était leur premier baiser, il avait envie que Stiles s'en rappelle toute leur vie. La vie qu'ils allaient à présent vivre ensemble.

O O O

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé finalement ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté. » Demanda la personne s'allongeant dans le lit de Scott alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leurs ébats. Tout deux épuisés, comme toujours.

« Eh bien... ça s'est finalement bien terminé, au point que j'ai dû m'éclipser tellement la tension montait entre eux. » L'autre ricana doucement.

« ça ne m'étonne pas, entre Stiles qui se retient depuis déjà sa rencontre avec Derek, et Derek qui est du genre... brut de décoffrage. » Scott sourit avant de venir se lover contre l'épaule de son amant.

« Toi non plus t'es pas mal brut de décoffrage... » L'autre haussa les sourcils.

« Autant que lui ? » Scott rit avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Disons que quelquefois tu fais dans la finesse et d'autres fois... pas du tout. » L'homme sourit, satisfait visiblement de ce qu'il entendait.

« Quand est-ce qu'on leur annonce pour nous ? » Scott l'observa silencieusement.

« Pourquoi, tu es pressé ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » Il haussa les épaules comme si ça lui importait peu, alors qu'en fait il n'avait vraiment pas hâte que ce jour arrive.

« Tant mieux alors, attendons qu'ils aient une meilleure opinion de toi, Peter. »

Le Hale esquissa un sourire, content de cette réponse qui lui convenait à merveille. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans les faveurs de la meute qui n'était même pas au courant de son retour à Beacon Hills. Son jeune amant, autrefois son bêta puis ennemi, allait préparer le terrain pour que l'annonce ne soit pas trop foudroyante. Même s'il doutait qu'il y ait vraiment un bon moment pour l'annoncer...

O O O

Les jours passaient et Derek était assez mécontent. Il était enfin en couple avec Stiles, et ça le rendait assez joyeux, ce n'était bien sûr pas ça le problème. Il repartait au mexique pour continuer à poursuivre Kate, il n'avait pas trop le choix, surtout que sa sœur était là-bas aussi. Mais à chaque fois, sa belle Camaro revenait à Beacon Hills, auprès de sa Jeep chérie. Évidemment, ce n'était pas Stiles qui allait s'en plaindre, loin de là. Et Derek avait beau même mettre des pièges autour de sa voiture, ça ne servait absolument à rien.

« C'est dingue quand même, qui peut bien s'amuser à ça !? » Ragea-t-il entre ses dents.

« Eh bien, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? » Derek soupira.

« Vraiment aucune, je ne sais pas qui ou qu'est-ce que c'est, mais en tout cas ça ne laisse pas d'odeur. » Scott, essayant de paraître le plus innocent possible, leva son regard vers lui.

« Peut-être que ta Camaro est possédé ? » Derek roula des yeux, évidemment.

« Ou alors c'est un loup qui sait cacher son odeur... » émit comme hypothèse Stiles. Derek fronça les sourcils, comme pensif.

« Peu de loup-garous savent le faire, et je ne vois pas qui pourrait le faire dans notre entourage... à part Peter, mais il n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Le loup de naissance posa son regard sur le latino.

« Lui non... mais dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Peter ? » Sous la surprise de cette question, Scott ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer.

« Non... » Mais voyant le regard accusateur de Derek, il se dépêcha d'ajouter. « On sort ensemble ! » Oups. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de l'annoncer de cette façon. Derek parut surpris et Stiles estomaqué.

« Pardon ? » L'alpha déglutit, mal à l'aise devant leurs regards.

« Moi et Peter, on sort ensemble, comme... Bah comme vous deux, quoi. »

Stiles et Derek le fixaient, visiblement éberlués et sans voix. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise de Scott qui se demandait si c'était vraiment le bon moment pour l'annoncer.

« Mais Scott... Tu es hétéro... »

Répondit Stiles comme s'il parlait à un débile. Mais Scott ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait que ce soit difficile à encaisser.

O O O

Le problème quand on essaie de prouver qu'on sort bien avec Peter Hale, c'est justement quand on ne trouve pas le Peter en question.

« C'est quand même bizarre, personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'il est sorti d'Eichen House... à part toi ? Pour quelle raison tu serais la seule personne qu'il aurait envie de voir ? » Scott soupira.

« Parce qu'il avait confiance en moi ! Il a... Il a changé, d'accord ? Il a fait des erreurs mais maintenant c'est terminé ! » Derek le fixa.

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? » Scott leva son regard vers lui, comme abasourdi.

« Je le sais c'est tout ! Bon sang, c'est trop difficile pour toi de faire confiance aux gens ?! »

« Aussi difficile que toi de ne pas leur faire confiance justement ! Là, tout ce que je peux penser c'est que soit tu as des hallucinations, soit Peter est en train de te manipuler, une fois de plus ! » Scott dut serrer la mâchoire, retenant un grognement.

« Tu comprends rien... » Derek roula des yeux, comme s'il avait l'impression de parler à un abruti complet.

« Bon sang, Scott, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Tu es l'alpha, tu pourrais arrêter de faire des conneries de temps en temps ? » C'est quand il se prit une claque assez violente sur l'arriére du crâne que Derek gronda sous la surprise.

« Dis donc mon neveu, qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui parler comme ça ? Je te signale que c'est grâce à lui que toi et Stiles êtes en couple, tu pourrais être un peu reconnaissant ! » Derek cligna des yeux alors que le deuxième Hale venait d'arriver dans le plus grand des silence et calme. Il venait de lui taper l'arrière de la tête parce qu'il avait réprimandé Scott ? Il prenait sa défense ? Mais qui était cet homme... Peter ? Vraiment ?

Ce fut le coup fatal lorsque Peter s'approcha de Scott, un bras venant s'enrouler autour de sa hanche pour l'attirer à lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Derek restait tout simplement bouche-bée devant la scène, tout autant que Stiles qui venait de revenir des toilettes.

« Bien, puisque vous semblez à présent au courant, Scott est à moi alors pas touche. » Derek ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de finalement demander.

« Donc c'est Scott qui s'amusait à ramener ma Camaro ici ? » Peter et Scott s'échangèrent un regard, un peu pris de court par la question.

« Ce n'est pas impossible. » Répondit finalement l'oncle alors que le neveu croisait les bras, visiblement contrarié par cette nouvelle.

O O O

Par la suite, le reste de la meute apprirent ce qui se passait entre Peter et Scott, bien qu'ils étaient suspicieux et tout à fait contre, ils commençaient doucement à s'y faire.

Stiles ne s'était pas vraiment prononcé sur le sujet, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Peter mais Scott semblait heureux avec lui... il ne voulait pas lui enlever ça, surtout que c'était grâce à lui que Derek avait enfin avoué l'aimer.

Kate fut finalement attrapé, elle fut remise à Chris, les Hale décidèrent alors de rester à Beacon Hills, là où se trouvait leur nouvelle famille. On ne fut même pas surpris lorsque Cora revint en ville et se mit à sortir avec Isaac.

Plus tard, Scott, Peter, Stiles, Derek, Cora et Isaac pourront enfin vivre dans le nouveau manoir Hale tout neuf, comme une vraie famille.


End file.
